<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Third Strike by storywriter8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692479">On the Third Strike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8'>storywriter8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e14 The Three Strikes Job, Make Eliot Happy, Mention of Baseball, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Scene Rewrite, Short &amp; Sweet, Slow Burn, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Hardison ignore Nate and stay to watch the rest of Eliot's baseball game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Third Strike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently the only time I work on this series is when I'm avoiding writing other stuff XP</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Don't like baseball’</p><p>Hardison shook his head, smiling fondly as he watched Eliot pulled a walk off single to win the game for the Beavers. The crowd exploded, half screaming in pure joy the other half chanting Roy Roy Roy!</p><p>Nate had ordered them out after successfully hooking the corrupt mayor they were after. </p><p>Hardison and Parker had ignored him and turned right back around. They were hurrying back to their row and had just made it through their gate when Eliot was called to the plate and they stopped to watch, gripping the banister in excitement.</p><p>Now Eliot was practically wiggling with excitement, mouth open in a wide grin, as the announcer called their win. His teammates then crashed into him, cheering just as loudly as the crowd and slapping his back. But Eliot pulled away slightly, his smile fading slightly as his eyes scanned the stands, lingering where his teammates had been sitting early. They had really left? At the bottom of the ninth? His happiness folded in on itself, his smile being replaced with the fake grin he wore to con his marks.</p><p>Until he heard Parker’s scream. The wind sprite was jumping up and down yelling her head off, perfectly in character for once as a crazed Roy Chapel fan. Next to her, Hardison pressed his fist to his heart and pointed down to their hitter.</p><p>The hacker had thought the smile and soft chuckle he had gotten from the energy drink commercial he had spent thirteen hours making had been beautiful. It was nothing compared to this.</p><p>Something inside Eliot seems to break free as the biggest grin they had ever seen spread across his face. He waved his arms about, pointing to his face and then the scoreboard as if to say ‘Look! Look what I did!’. He gave a faint squeal and fell from view for a moment as his teammates lifted him up on their shoulders. Eliot laughed and laughed until tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, holding tight to his team's hands and waving to Parker and Hardison.</p><p>For one happy moment all the darkness in his eyes faded away. One happy hitter on a little baseball field in Palmerston, reveled in being able to do something that didn't involve busted knuckles and broken noses. That he had gotten to swing a bat for its intended purpose and created something instead of destroying.</p><p>“How hard would it be to really steal the team?” Hardison asked, looping an arm around Parker to keep her from bouncing right off the walk way.</p><p>Parker froze for a moment, a wild look in her eyes. “Would that make Eliot happy? Happy like that?” she asked, pointing down as Eliot was carefully set down to shake hands with the opposing team.</p><p>“It might,” Hardison murmured.</p><p>The cogs started turning in Parker's head and she grinned, grabbing Hardison’s hand and dragging him off to break into the team’s locker rooms and surprise their hitter with a giant hug. “I bet I could do it!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>